Blades for turbomachines may be used in gas turbines and/or aircraft turbines. They may be used both as guide blades and as rotor blades. It is possible to produce a turbine blade having a three-dimensionally extending lattice which fills an interior space of the turbine blade. Said interior space is surrounded by a wall, wherein, in said wall, there may be provided holes which connect the interior space to a surface of the turbine blade. Such openings may for example be used for transporting cooling gas from the interior space of the blade to the surface thereof. In this way, film cooling of the blade with the cooling gas is possible.
By means of additive production methods, the interior space of the blade can be equipped with a support structure in the form of struts. These may be designed in accordance with the loading, such that maximum stiffening of the blade is realized with the least possible material outlay. A blade together with the supporting interior structure can be produced in one working step by virtue of the fact that both the walls of the blade and the supporting interior structures can be produced layer by layer using an additive manufacturing method, such as for example laser melting, utilizing a CAD model.